The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are capable of rolling back a file system to a state desired by a user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-102660 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a system ensuring that a file system is securely maintained. If, particularly during updating or the like, a failure is generated in the file system and the updating processing Is interrupted in the middle, the integrity of the file system cannot be maintained. It becomes difficult to use the file system. In Patent Document 1, a roll back to a file system before the updating is ensured even in the case of such a failure.